New Beginnings
by Aoieyedphoenix21
Summary: The circle of reincarnation is a large one. For two lovers it means spending eternity together. But what if the whole world is trying to tear you apart? What would you do? Fight because love conquers all. IxKa SxM
1. Prologue

**New Beginnings**

**Prologue **

She ran through the forest as fast as she could, her red and white kimono ripped and flying around her, hearing the angry shouts begin to fade form behind her. She reached a clearing where the sacred tree stood. They had found out her secret. They betrayed her. The villagers didn't understand that she was in love and that no matter what, that love would conquer all, including time. It had done so in the past, she knew. The dreams she had were more real than life itself sometimes. And they were always the same; she was searching for him; the love of her life. She stood, waiting for him. And like always, he appeared, jumping down from the tree and landing in front of her.

"What happened?" he asked in the gruff voice she loved.

"The villagers found out about us and chased me from the village. They also said they were going to kill you." The girl replied sadly. He grabbed her and held her to him.

"I won't let anything happen to you and we've come to far to let them tear us apart again."

"I know but I'm still afraid." she said into his red haori. But their reunion was cut short.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the hanyou mutt and his miko, sorry ex-miko bitch." A dark voice uttered behind the girl. The boy pushed the girl behind him, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ku...ku...ku..., me? I am of no real concern to you. All I want is the Shikon no Tama," said a man with long dark hair, evil eyes and with a sick smile planted on his face he continued, "you really shouldn't be worried about me, you should worry about her." the man pointed to a woman dressed in red and white miko garb with her bow and arrow notched.

"Come out you worthless excuse for a miko!" the woman screamed.

The girl came out from behind her protector's back.

"What's your problem?" the girl asked, anger lacing her voice.

The woman shook with with fury, "He's a half-breed! You have forsaken your sacred duty! You have forsaken your people and for what? A freak!"

The girl stepped in front of the boy, " He is not a freak! He is the most beautiful person with the most pure soul I have ever met! And I love him!" the girl screamed with confidence.

The woman sneered, "You're just a girl! You don't know the meaning of love! He doesn't love you! He's only after the Shikon no Tama!" The girl merely glared at the woman, "He loves me and I love him and nothing you do or say will ever change that!"

"We'll see about that!" the woman shrieked and released her arrow at the girl.

"NOOOOO!!" The boy jumped in front of the girl; the arrow piercing his heart. The girl screamed and ran over to her lover and knelt beside him, "No...no...no please!" He looked up at her, "I'll find you again and we will win. Don't cry Kagome." He lifted his clawed hand to her face and brushed away her tears, "I will find you again. Just remember, I love you." His hand fell and his body went limp. Kagome felt his life leave from him. She screamed, tears running down her face. She didn't know how many times she had watched him die but no matter what, it always hurt the same. The woman and man laughed. Kagome looked up at them, anger flaming in her deep blue eyes.

"You won't get the Shikon no Tama. This isn't over." She smiled a sad smile and looked down at the boy, "InuYasha, I'm coning for you." Kagome looked up and grabbed the dagger that she kept with her. She placed the point to her heart.

"You wouldn't!" the woman screamed. Kagome smiled, "I told you I loved him and he loved me. I would do anything for him. Something, Kikyo you know nothing about." Kikyo began to run towards Kagome but was held back, "Naraku let me go!"

"No, we will find her again."

Kagome smiled, "Catch me if you can." She looked down at the lifeless body of InuYasha, "I love you, InuYasha." She whispered and drove the dagger into her heart, stopping it and releasing her soul back into the circle of reincarnation to find her love.

The world changed physically but its ideals didn't. The world was still segregated, although the wars that were fought in the past stayed there, the world still wasn't the picture of peace that it should have been. In a world where two races refuse to coexist, a hanyou, a half-breed is the most open defiance of the unwritten law between youkai and humans. Each race lives in separate communities and even separate cities. For a human punishment was being sent to live amongst youkai, be it prison or high school. For a youkai it was being sent to live amongst humans always in distance of an ever watchful miko or priest. For hanyous though far and between, either was fell. Not fitting in anywhere was the cursed fate of all hanyous. Wherever they were they were constantly ridiculed and outcast. So many donned human disguises and lived amongst humans since humans were less apt to discover their secret.

For years that is how the world worked. Until a few brave souls decided to change it. This is the story of those who believed in one world, one people. These five young people saw the wrongs of the world and set out to right them; changing the world as we know it.

A/N Dun…dun…dun...yeah so that's the very serious prologue. Now the question is, is the story going to be serious or is this all a big hoax? I don't know. You will have to read it and find out for yourself. Oh yeah I don't own InuYasha...sorry

If you want to critique go ahead. If you don't like it then screw you hippie and your mother doesn't love you. If you do like it I would love to hear about it. Have fun, be safe….you know in case you go somewhere.

"Take…luck! If you have it, take it, care for it." Brian Reagan

Aoieyedphoenix21

The world is mine…just so you know.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Every morning was the same. Everyday was the same. He could never figure out way he woke up every morning; why he lived. He stretched his arms above his head and let out a loud yawn. He looked at his clock.

_–Chikkusho I'm gonna be late again. –_

He smiled. Not like it mattered. His teacher didn't care and InuYasha was decent in the class. He swung his legs over and his feet hit the floor. He stood and walked to the bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth and his long black hair. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of loose fitting jeans and a tight red t-shirt. He put his black Vans on, grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. Not bothering to rush, he walked across campus to the large building that housed his first class of the day: History 325: The Japanese Feudal Era.

She was nervous. She didn't know why, well she knew why. She just didn't want to think about the fact that she had moved to a new city. Had a new apartment and transferred to a new college. Today was her first day. She lay in bed and stared at the foreign ceiling.

_–I had better get myself and get ready-_

She sighed and forced herself out of bed. She looked around her room filled with boxes upon boxes. She sighed again and went to take a shower. After her shower she proceeded to finish her morning routine. She looked through the boxes she had labeled 'clothes' searching for something to wear.

"Ha-ha!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of low rise flared blue jeans.

_–Now for a shirt…-_

She rummaged around a bit more.

"Where is it? Grr…oh…ha-ha here it is!" she pulled out one of her favorite shirts. A Dir en grey _The Marrow of a Bone_ tour shirt that she had modified. She had cut the sleeves so they were cap sleeves and cut the neckline to be an open V. She split the sides and tied them with red ribbon. She found her studded belt and her Dragon Ball Z wrist band that had her favorite character on it, Vegeta (A/n Vegeta rocks!). She found her sliver aunk necklace and put on her red and black skull earrings and walked into the bathroom to do her hair. She found her brush and blow dryer and began flip her black layered hair out (sort of like a Farah Fawcett look). She found her make up and put on some black eye shadow and used some red eye shadow to line her eyes. She looked at her handiwork in the mirror.

_–It'll do-_

She walked around her box filled apartment looking for her backpack and purse. When she found them she took out her schedule and lip-gloss from her purse and applied it. She found her keys, walked out the door, locked it and walked out to her car. Unlocking her car she got in and sighed. Kagome prepared herself for her first day of classes and essentially her new life. She started her car and Dir en grey's _Repetition of Hatred_ blasted from the speakers and Kagome made her way to the University and her first class of the day: History 325: The Japanese Feudal Era.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Oi! Monk!" InuYasha whispered to his friend, Miroku, as he slipped into the seat next to his friend in the back row of the lecture hall. Miroku was by no means a monk but InuYasha had been calling him that for years. It started out as a joke that InuYasha had made saying that Miroku was the embodiment of a Buddhist monk. This was the most immense irony that could have ever existed because Miroku was not at all as righteous and absolved of worldly desires. Miroku had always had the reputation of the biggest pervert and lecher in school, be it grade school or college. His biggest problem was controlling his wandering hands. He was slapped, punched, kicked and generally abused many a times but that never stopped him because Miroku was smooth, charming and handsome and he knew it. There were some girls that did want to date him but he never said yes to them; preferring to 'wait for the right woman.' InuYasha always laughed at Miroku when he said that. "Monk, no woman in her right mind would settle down with you. No woman wants to be constantly bothered by those damn hands of yours." InuYasha would always say.

"Ah! InuYasha late as usual. InuYasha, why is it so hard for you to get up and get to class on time?" Miroku whispered to his friend.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well, I hate taking notes for you and I get _lonely_" Miroku smiled.

"Gross"

"Besides this class is at 10am, how much sleep could you possibly need? It's not like you go out and party every night and I know for a fact you aren't up studying."

"Shut up Monk and give me your notes."

Miroku sighed. _–The is no getting through to some people-_

His eyes fell on something as he was turning them toward the front of the class.

"InuYasha, check it out." Miroku pointed towards the farthest door of the giant lecture hall. InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned his head toward the area Miroku was pointing to. There he saw the most gorgeous woman he had ever set eyes on and that was saying something because his high school 'sweetheart' was the head cheerleader and the prom queen. And to him this new girl blew Kikyo out of the water. Although they looked kind of similar, roughly the same shape and size, their faces were similar and they both had dark hair but that was where the similarities ended.

The girl looked around, almost lost. She looked like she was looking for a place to sit. InuYasha looked to his right, the empty end seat. She seemed to have seen it too. She quickly made her way up the steps to the back row and toward the empty seat, Miroku and InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"SHIIIIIIIT!!!" Kagome screamed in her car as she attempted to find a parking space.

"Why aren't there ever enough parking spaces? Damn it! I'm gonna be late!"

She drove around the parking lot for another 10 minutes till she found a space.

"Ha-ha I win!" She quickly grabbed her stuff and jumped out of the car. Locking her car she ran towards the school.

The University was huge. She had gone there a few days before to find all her classes but coupled with her lateness and nervousness she got completely lost. She wandered around for another 10 minutes before she finally found the big building containing the lecture hall. She sighed. If she had turned right instead of left she would have made it to class on time. She mentally kicked herself.

_ –Baka!-_

She walked into the building hoping not to make a scene. She walled up the stairs to go towards the back of the hall. She quietly walked in and her shoulders fell. The hall was full of people. It looked a sea of people with empty chairs sprinkled here and there in between them. Everything seemed to be in the middle or on the other side of the hall.

_ -Damn it! Why does the always happen to me?-_

She looked around a bit longer till she noticed people were starting to look at her. Then she saw two boys sitting in the back, one was pointing towards her and the other looked at her and then at the empty seat next to him.

_ -Ha-ha! Success! I so totally win! –_

She walked up the steps toward the empty seat. As she got closer she saw what the boys looked like; one was wearing a tight dark purple and black pants and had short black hair and brown eyes, the other was wearing a tight red shirt and blue jeans and had long black hair and brown eyes with a hint of amber and she noticed that both boys were quite handsome; especially the one in the red shirt.

_ -He he yea for hot boys!-_

Kagome sat down and pulled out her binder which had a collage of images pasted on it. InuYasha looked at it.

_ -Dir en grey? -_ InuYasha thought. _–I wonder who they are.-_

InuYasha looked at her; she was rummaging through her backpack.

"Chikkusho! Damn! First day of class and stupid me had to go and forget my pencil!" she whispered angrily to herself. InuYasha smiled to himself.

_ -Icebreaker-_

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a pencil.

"Here." He whispered and offered her the pencil.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much…uh…person! I' promise I'll give back at the end of class." She whispered back.

"Don't worry about it. Go ahead and keep it. And by the way the name's InuYasha. How 'bout yourself? " he flashed a cute half smile at her. Kagome smiled back slightly biting her bottom lip.

"Kagome."

"You new here?"

"Yup. Just finished moving last week. This campus is so fucking huge! I thought my last school was big but this place is ridiculous" Kagome smiled at InuYasha. InuYasha smiled back then his faced changed to being really pissed.

"What Monk?! And stop poking me, it's…awkward"

Miroku smiled.

"Homophobe. Anyways I would like you to introduce me to the lovely young lady."

"Fuck no! Do you think she wants your slimy hands all over her and listening to your perverted dribble?" Miroku looked shocked.

"I would never." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"This ain't theater class so cut the crap." Miroku smiled.

"Ah, my friend you know me so well. So…"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the young lady?" Kagome let out a small laugh. Both boys turned and looked at her.

"You two are so funny to watch." She giggled again. She looked at Miroku and held out her hand,

"I'm Kagome. And I have gathered that your name is Monk. And that there has to be a story behind that name cause I don't think you are a monk." Kagome smiled. Miroku took her hand and smiled. InuYasha rolled his eyes. Kagome caught this and looked at his confused,

"What?" InuYasha opened his mouth to respond but Miroku beat him to the chase. "My darling Kagome, I am but a humble mortal named Miroku. You are the fairest lady in all the land; a goddess that walks among us poor mortals. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" A small look of shock crossed Kagome's face before she realized it was a joke at least partially. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and pulled him forcefully closer to her,

"If you ever ask me that again I will go 'Audition' on your ass and cut your balls off with piano wire." Kagome brushed her free hand across his cheek and licked her lips. Miroku's smile faltered. Kagome smiled evilly. Then turned to InuYasha,

"You sure do have interesting friends." Kagome gave him a genuine smile.

InuYasha laughed softly. "Damn. I think that is the first time a girl has threatened him and he was actually scared." Miroku gave InuYasha the evil eye. "I was not scared. I was merely playing along with Kagome." Miroku said haughtily. Kagome giggled.

_ -Damn! She's got a cute laugh. Wait what am I saying? I just met the girl. Remember the last lime you got involved with a girl to quickly. -_ InuYasha thought and soon his mind was in anther place, another time.

_ He was a senior in high school. He was the rebel, the bad boy. The other kids called him a demon behind his back. Although that wasn't that far from the truth, InuYasha still didn't like it. It had always been like this ever since he was little. Even though he was used to it didn't make it right. He was a hanyou. A half breed, a freak. Even with his disguise it always seemed to him that everyone knew his secret and hated him for it. They acted like it was his fault._

–Keh-

_ He walked the halls that he only had half the year left in. He wasn't sad in the slightest. He was happy to be leaving this hell. The only people who accepted him were the Monk and Sango. They were the only ones who knew his secret and didn't blame him for it. He went to his locker to grab a book, when he saw her. She was beautiful, long dark hair, brown eyes, fair skin and an incredible body. InuYasha didn't know what to think. A girl ran up to her, 'Hey Kikyo! I put your name in for prom queen!' Kikyo smiled at her, "Oh you didn't have to do that but thank you!" The girl smiled at her, "I'll see you at cheerleading practice, k?" "Ok." The girl ran off past InuYasha making sure not to look at him. Kikyo turned and walked into a classroom. InuYasha was almost happy, she had a name, Kikyo._

_ The next day he talked to her and asked her out despite warnings from his friends. "Dude, don't, she's not worth it. I mean she's a cheerleader," Miroku said before Sango cut in, "Yeah plus I heard she's not a great as everyone says she is. She's only been going to this school for a semester and she's already really popular and I've heard rumors from people who know people at her old school. She's a heartbreaker. And she does it on purpose because she gets a kick out of it." InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, those are just rumors. You know how people get when they are jealous and shit. " Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we tried. Don't get mad when we say 'I told you so.'" InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked off in a huff._

–Like I need them! They're just jealous and upset cause I'm gonna be happy.-

_ The last semester went by and InuYasha thought he was really happy. But there was always a nagging feeling that something was missing. Going to parties and hanging out at the mall surrounded by all the 'cool, popular' kids and being a part of a 'clique' was what he thought he had always wanted. He stopped talking to Miroku and Sango. Mostly because Kikyo said they were beneath them and he needed people who were like them. He became a stuck up ass. Thinking he was the greatest person in the world. Then one night, that fateful night, he told Kikyo that he loved her and revealed his secret to her. She merely smiled and said she could fix that, "I know someone who has the ability to take away all of your demonic powers and turn you into a human." InuYasha was taken aback. Although he didn't like being a hanyou it still seemed wrong to him. But he went along with it._

S_he took him to a witch doctor who told him that for a small fee he would tell him the location of the 'Shikon no Tama' and with it he would be able to become human. At the time he thought it was the best $20 he had spent in his whole life. That night after he took her home, he got back to his house only to find he left his cell phone at her house. He returned to her house, elated because no one would ever make fun of him again. He walked up to her house and stopped dead in his tracks. There she was with another boy kissing on the swing on the front porch. "K-kikyo?" Kikyo looked up, "Oh, it's you, yeah its over. I don't love you and was gonna wait till you turned human but then I figured you weren't really worth it. I mean it was fun while it lasted but I've got Naraku." She looked at the boy sitting next to her. He gave InuYasha a cold look. InuYasha's anger rose. He was angry at everything but most of all he was angry at the two people in front of him. He heard a noise, a giggle. He turned to see all of the people he thought were his friends trying to hold in their laughter. When suddenly Kikyo stared laughing hysterically and the others joined in. Between breaths Kikyo said, "Did you really think I liked you? Let alone love you? I can't believe you fell for it! Your scum! You're in no way near good enough for me!" Their laughter continued till it became deafening. InuYasha couldn't take it anymore and charged at Naraku. Kikyo stepped in front of him and put her hand out and shot a blast at InuYasha. He stopped and looked down at his chest. It was coved in blood and he found that he couldn't move. It was rare that anyone could make him bleed let alone paralyze him. "K-Kikyo…" he stuttered. Kikyo laughed, "I'm a miko. I'm surprised a hanyou like your self couldn't figure it out." She looked at Naraku, "Call the police and tell them we have a burglar." Kikyo laughed again followed by everyone else. The police came and arrested InuYasha. He spent the night in jail, brooding._

–I'm gonna get her back. Even if it's the last thing I ever do.-

_ The next morning he woke up to the guard banging on the bars, "Hey, hanyou, you've made bail." InuYasha looked at him thinking he was hearing things. The jail doors opened and InuYasha walked out following the guard. He walked into the room and signed to release his stuff. –I wonder…- InuYasha turned when he heard the all too familiar SLAP! There was Miroku sporting a fresh and painful looking hand mark on his face and a very angry looking Sango stood beside him. InuYasha promised himself never again would he get involved with a girl and never again would he shut the only people who cared about him out of his life._

"InuYasha….InuYasha….Monk what do we do?" InuYasha heard a vague voice. "I don't know we could just leave him here." Another voice said. "That's not nice. Oi InuYasha. Earth to InuYasha!" Kagome said waiving a hand in front of InuYasha's face. InuYasha blinked. "What!" he yelled. Miroku rolled his eyes, "Class is over." Kagome smiled at him, "You just totally spaced out. So how was la la land?" InuYasha growled,"Shut up!" Kagome's face changed from happy to angry, "What did you say?" InuYasha looked up at her.

_ -Damn! She's kinda creepy-_

"Keh, you heard me wench." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck man? First you're all nice to me and now you're being a little bitch. Again I say what the fuck?" InuYasha looked down and growled, "You know what never mind forget I said anything." Kagome just shrugged and said as they got up and walked out, "K, well I have an hour before my next class, so where's a good place to hang out and get a bite to eat?" Miroku stroked his chin and said, "Well, we also have an hour till our next class, but we have to go get the beautiful Sango before we can do anything. That is if you want to join us Kagome." "I'd love to." she replied. InuYasha remained silent as the three walked towards another building to find Sango.


End file.
